Galen Marek
Galen Marek '''also known as the '''Starkiller, was a male Human apprentice of the Sith Lord Darth Vader, is a major character of the Star Wars ''franchise. A powerful Force-user who lived during the era of the Galactic Empire, Marek originated from the Wookiee home planet of Kashyyyk as the sole offspring of two Jedi Knights—Mallie and Kento Marek—who deserted the Jedi Order during the Clone Wars. Following the death of his mother, the young Marek's father was killed in battle by DarthVader. Though only a child, Marek possessed an exceptionally strong connection to the Force that the Dark Lord of the Sith sought to exploit. Galen is currently working in the Heroes Coalition as a Solo Hero. Is not be confused with the Galen Marek involved in the Team Chronicle stories. '''Appearance' Galen is a tall man with a brown, buzzcut hair and brown eyes. He usually wears a red Imperial Combat Uniform, pants and boots. Personality It is unknown what sort of child Galen Marek was, but what is known is that when he stood against Darth Vader, wielding the Sith Lord's own lightsaber against him, he did so out of a desire for vengeance after his father's murder. This desire marked Marek's first step towards the dark side, and Vader recognized this in him. Despite this desire for vengeance, he was not yet completely fallen, still being traumatized by Vader's massacre of the Stormtroopers immediately afterwards. All of these traumatic events would cause Marek to repress all of his childhood memories, and forget his own name, though his initial step towards the dark side remained a permanent part of his personality for much of his life. In the Heroes Coalition, his brooding personality was toned down and is a lot friendlier. Abilities Galen Marek's early lightsaber training consisted of a simple tutorial in the basics, before Darth Vader took to fighting him in brutal sparring matches, the goal being to encourage his apprentice to develop his own methods. He sparred frequently with his master, as well as engaging in many vicious duels with his training droid, PROXY, and won every single time. An incredibly skilled lightsaber duelist, Marek was able to defeat the droid's training programs replicating some legendary duelists such as Obi-Wan Kenobi and Darth Maul. Galen Marek was exceptionally powerful in the Force, with the potential to become one of the most powerful Force-users of all time. Even the Dark Lord of the Sith, Emperor Palpatine, believed that Marek's strength in the Force could rival his own. As a young adult, his abilities had developed to the point where he was able to defeat Darth Vader in single combat, prior to his death at the hands of the Emperor. Marek's skills with telekinesis were considerable, and he often cleared entire hallways and rooms with powerful Force pushes and repulses, and even caught TIE fighters in mid-flight. Proficient at telekinetic lightsaber combat, he would often direct his lightsaber to seek out specific enemies and impale them, often killing them instantly. He was even able to redirect fired missiles and ballistics. Through the use of telekinesis, he could, albeit with great effort, change the direction of a falling Imperial I-class Star Destroyer and force it to the ground. In addition, Marek was also able to use this ability for fine manipulation, such as by dismantling and reassembling his lightsaber during meditation sessions. Trivia * Galen is the first Star Wars character to appear in the Heroes Coalition fics. * Galen died in Star Wars Unleashed after sacrificing himself to save the Rebel Alliance. In the Heroes Coalition fics, he survived after the blue hand grabs him out from nowhere before sending him to an unknown location where the Coalition found him. Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Heroes Coalition Category:Jedi Category:Assassins Category:Unknown Status